Baiser volé
by Aphroodite
Summary: L’équipe 7 est attaquée ! Heureusement pour nos amis, une ninja les sauve in extremis. Mais qui peut bien être cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? OS


Titre : Baiser volé…

Auteur : Aphroodite

Série : Naruto

Genre : Romance

Couple : Surprise !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent tout droit de l'imagination du grand Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : L'équipe 7 est attaquée ! Heureusement pour eux, une ninja les sauve in extremis. Mais qui peut bien être cette mystérieuse jeune fille ?

Note : Fic pour un concours :D Mais bon, je n'étais pas trop inspirée…

Note 2 : Naruto et Cie ont 15 ans plus ou moins, et Sasuke n'est pas encore partit chez Orochimaru. J'ai juste retardé le truc ;) Par contre ils sont toujours genins XD (les nouiiiilles)

Baiser volé 

- Kakashi-senseiiiii !

L'interpellé laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

- Oui, Naruto ?

- On arrive bientôt à Konoha?

- Mais arrête de te comporter comme un gamin ! S'écria Sakura d'une voix forte.

Kakashi la remercia mentalement. Grâce à la kunoichi, il avait pu économiser sa salive. Pas que ce le dérangeait de répondre à Naruto mais cette question, le blond l'avait posé plus d'une fois… Kakashi avait cessé de compter après avoir dépassé le nombre vingt…

- Je commence à avoir faim… gémit le réceptacle de Kyûbi, y a pas un restau de râmen dans le coin ?

- Bien sûr dobe, en plein milieu de la forêt se trouve toujours un restaurant pour les voyageurs fatigués…

Naruto grogna.

- C'est un peu comme les restau-route, y en a tout les…

Kakashi avait passé sa main contre la bouche du jeune Uchiha. Il avait senti une présence et essayait de la détecter. Comprenant le message, les genins sortirent un kunai, prêt à agir.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant. Mais aucune attaque n'arriva. Naruto fût le premier à baisser sa garde.

- On peut continuer à avancer maintenant, non ?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'une rafale de kunais s'abattit sur lui. Kakashi fondit sur son élève pour l'éloigner le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, un kunai se planta profondément dans sa chaire au niveau de l'épaule.

Sasuke envoya quelques shurikens là où les kunais s'étaient échappés. Trois ninjas apparurent et foncèrent droit sur Sasuke. Ils lancèrent des sortes de bombes fumigènes et sortirent leurs katanas juste avant de toucher leur cible.

- Sasuke-kun ! Hurla Sakura désespérée.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt ! Elle courut dans le nuage de fumée et chercha son coéquipier sans relâche. Alors que la fumée s'évaporait, Sakura réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une jeune fille dans un arbre.

_Une ennemie de plus ?_ Se demanda Sakura.

Elle comprit qu'elle se trompait en voyant que la fille soutenait Sasuke par l'épaule. Heureusement, il n'était pas blessé. Mais où se trouvaient ses agresseurs ?

- Derrière toi, cria la jeune fille.

Sakura fit volte face mais elle aperçut trop tard le shuriken géant qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir de plein fouet l'attaque. Mais au lieu de cela, rien ne se passa. La kunoichi ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla de surprise. La jeune inconnue avait créé une barrière de terre entre elles et le shuriken. Incroyable, cette jeune fille maîtrisait déjà les techniques doton ?!

- Mais qui es-tu ? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses, surprise.

La fille ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de renvoyer le shuriken vers les assaillants.

- Retour à l'envoyeur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

L'arme mortelle se planta dans la tête du premier agresseur qui n'avait pas réagi assez vite. La jeune fille utilisa à nouveau une technique doton et la terre absorba les deux ennemis dans un bruit sourd. Les cris agonisants des ninjas moururent au fur et à mesure que la terre les engloutissait.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement avant de s'affaisser lourdement sur le sol. Elle avait utilisé trop de chakra. Elle était complètement épuisée… Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le garçon qu'elle avait sauvé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

xxx

Sasuke s'adossa contre la paroi de la grotte et lança un regard noir à l'inconnue qui n'était pas encore réveillée. Sakura s'occupait d'éponger son front avec une serviette humide.

Il détourna le regard, furieux. Pourquoi cette fille l'avait sauvé ? Il savait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il ne lui avait rien demandé après tout. Sa fierté en avait prit un sacré coup. Etre sauvé par une fille… La honte…

- Elle se réveille, s'écria Sakura.

Kakashi finit en vitesse son bandage et s'approcha de la kunoichi. Naruto qui s'occupait du feu, se leva et lui emboîta le pas.

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son visage devint livide lorsqu'elle aperçut l'équipe 7. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Son instinct lui dictait de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Elle se leva précipitamment mais elle eut un vertige avant même de faire un pas. Kakashi lui tint le poignet et la força à s'asseoir.

- Tu es en sécurité ici, fit la voix douce de Sakura.

- T'inquiète pas, rajouta Naruto dans un sourire.

La jeune fille les regarda un à un et se détendit. Le garçon avait raison, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Ce fût Kakashi qui prit la parole.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis… Asahi… J'ai 15 ans et je suis, j'étais ninja dans le village des rêves (1).

- Le village des rêves ? (2)

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Vous connaissez maître Kakashi ? Demanda Naruto curieux.

- Oui… Mais ce village a complètement été saccagé. Il y a eu un vrai massacre là bas…

- Je suis la seule survivante…

Elle cachait ses yeux derrière ses longues mèches noires. Sasuke se surprit à la regarder avec plus d'attention. Elle avait de longs cheveux foncés avec quelques mèches rouges. Sa chevelure cascadait doucement jusqu'à ses reins. Elle portait un mini jupe en jean et des bas-résille par-dessous. Elle avait également un pull blanc à manche longue (3). Ses ongles étaient peints d'un vernis noir foncé. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Sasuke eut le souffle coupé. Cette fille possédait des yeux magnifiques ! Ils étaient d'un vert perçant et les pupilles ressemblaient presque à des fentes. Elle avait des yeux de chat… ou de serpent. Etrange ces yeux lui rappelaient quelqu'un…

- Pourquoi nous as-tu sauvé ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Asahi fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas où le brun voulait en venir.

- On n'est même pas du même village…

La jeune fille serra les poings.

- Désolé mec, la prochaine fois je te laisserai crever !

- Faut pas attention à lui, fit Naruto avant de s'asseoir à coté d'Asahi, il a pas appris à dire merci…

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

- Au fait, je suis Naruto, la fille là, c'est Sakura et notre sensei s'appelle Kakashi.

Asahi hocha la tête.

- Et le débile au fond, c'est Sasuke.

Asahi se mit à observer le jeune Uchiha qui tirait la tête.

_Belle gueule_, pensa-t-elle, _mais sale caractère. _

- Sensei, elle peut rester avec nous cette nuit ? demanda le blond d'une voix suppliante, on peut pas la laisser dehors, il pleut…

Kakashi sembla réfléchir puis soupira.

- Va pour cette nuit… Mais demain nos chemins se quitteront… (4)

Naruto fit la moue mais ne protesta pas.

- Au fait Asahi, on va bientôt manger… Lui informa Sakura, j'espère que tu aimes le riz…

xxx

Asahi ouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit appui sur ses coudes. Bien, tout le monde semblait dormir profondément. Elle retira sa couverture d'un geste rapide et s'extirpa hors de sa couche. Elle se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Elle observa un instant la pluie tomber puis soupira.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller_, se dit-elle. Elle jeta vite un regard en arrière et mit ses chaussures. Elle devait se dépêcher de partir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester ici plus longtemps.

Asahi se leva, prête à partir quand soudain quelqu'un lui agrippa le poignet.

- Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda une voix masculine.

La jeune fille fit volte face.

- Sasuke… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant mais rien à faire, Sasuke ne la lâchait pas. Elle regarda avec crainte les yeux rouges sangs. Sasuke avait l'air en colère et Asahi se demandait comme elle allait le calmer.

- Il faut que je m'en aille…

La prise à son poignet diminua et disparut complètement lorsque le brun lâcha son bras. Sasuke se contenta de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Asahi avait-elle rêvé cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux maintenant noirs du ninja ?

- Ça va pas Sasuke ?

Le genin haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien.

- Adieu… Chuchota la voix douce de Asahi.

Sasuke la regarda courir en direction de la forêt puis sa silhouette disparut dans les ténèbres.

Le jeune garçon serra les poings. D'où provenait cette douleur ? Il avait mal mais ce n'était pas une douleur physique… Ce n'était quand même pas le départ de cette fille qui le mettait dans cet état ?!

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Soudain, il sentit des lèvres chaudes se presser contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et croisa le regard envoûtant d'Asahi.

Etrangement, Sasuke n'essaya pas repousser la jeune fille. Il voulait juste profiter de ce moment.

Il passa doucement sa main derrière la nuque d'Asahi pour approfondir le baiser. Il lécha les douces lèvres d'Asahi et cette dernière les entrouvrit légèrement. Leurs langues se caressèrent mutuellement un moment avant que Asahi interrompe le baiser.

- Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça… Murmura t-elle.

Elle serra fort Sasuke contre elle puis s'éloigna.

- Qui sait… Peut-être qu'un jour on se reverra…

Le jeune Uchiha la regarda partir une seconde fois avec un pincement au coeur.

_Je l'espère_, pensa t-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la grotte pour retrouver ses compagnons endormis.

Fin. 

Finiiii, mais bon, j'étais pas trop trop inspirée et c'est fait à la va-vite…

Sinon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

(1) Entendez par là, l'Amérique. L'Amériqueeeuh, l'Amériqueeeeeuh, je veux l'avoir et je l'auraiiiis !

(2) ShootéLand ?

(3) Tenue idéale pour le camouflage.

(4) Si tu es encore envie… Méfiance ? Connaît pas.


End file.
